Forever in your arms
by Emiko Gale
Summary: -ONESHOT- ending 2 of Starfox Command basically what happens when Fox searches for Krystal on Sauria


_Disclaimer: I do not own Starfox…but I am a huge fan_

Author's note: My first starfox fanfiction! To be honest I think it kinda sucks but I always wanted to write one for Fox and Krystal. I also wrote this fanfiction for a personal reason.

This entire fanfiction is in Fox's POV

* * *

What do I say? This is going to be extremely awkward but at least I'll see her again. Looking back, I feel so ignorant. I guess you can never run away from the person you love.

~Starfox~

It's weird, Sauria was the place Krystal and I first met. I'm worried Krystal might still hate me, but if she flew to the place we first met that could mean something.

My arwing flew over the temples and some of the dinosaurs looked above, the thorntail and earthwalkers seemed to recognize me. I found a nice flat place to land my arwing, once I swiftly landed on the calm earth of Sauria I felt some déjà vu. I just stood there for a moment, my heart beated very fast and my face felt warm. There was a golden sunset and everything looked so beautiful, so peaceful. I closed my eyes because I remembered this is the place where Krystal and I had that mission together.

The memory of it replayed in my head, it made me feel ashamed. How could I forget such a wonderful memory? I lost control of my emotions back then, when Tricky made that "honeymoon" comment I was so nervous I couldn't think straight. Krystal was too busy giggling at my reaction but she was really cute.

I snapped back to reality, "Krystal," I whispered quietly. I actually felt like I was going to shed a few tears. But I had no time for that now, I stared running and passing big rocks and plants to reach the blue vixen. This time I wasn't running from her, I was running to her. I will never leave her again, I just kept going and going, hoping my heart would lead me to her.

Then, what I thought was my imagination was really Krystal, sitting in front of a small pond with her head down. My body felt so light at the sight of her, I could feel my eyes getting watery.

"KRYSTAL!"

I heard her make a small startled cry after I yelled her name. She quickly stood up and looked completely freaked out the way she was frantically searching for me. When she finally caught sight of me she froze, she looked like she was afraid of me.

I walked closer to her; I could feel a small tear rolling down my face. She looked away from me and I stopped walking because of her expression. She started running from me, but my heart immediately reacted, I ran after her.

"NO WAIT, I can't lose you again," I yelled.

Krystal stopped after hearing that, but I kept moving. I grabbed hold of her shoulders and pulled her close, but she was kind of unbalanced which caused her to quickly wrap her arms around my neck. I broke the hug, and slowly pulled her away so I could gaze into her eyes. "Krystal I—"

"—Fox I'm sorry."

I was shocked; she wasn't the one who needed to apologize.

"I only joined Starwolf to-"

"Don't apologize," I told her. "I'm the one who should apologize, I know why you joined Starwolf, it's all my fault, I—"Big tears started falling down my face.

Krystal stopped staring at my face; tears fell down her face too. Then before I knew it she wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my chest. "Fox I missed you so much," she cried softly.

I wrapped my arms around her, and gently stroked her hair. "Krystal, I love you," I finally managed to say.

She stopped crying after hearing me say that, and her beautiful eyes met mine again.

"Krystal, marry me, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. That's why I came here, I wouldn't be able to stand it knowing I put you through a world of danger."

Krystal seemed amazed at what I was telling her. I paused, getting ready for the most important part. Krystal smiled a little even though tears still fell down her face.

"The starfox team has disbanded," I finished.

Krystal gasped; I could tell what she was thinking.

"But Fox, what about—"

I stroked her hair, Krystal blushed a little. "The whole team already decided it, besides I don't want to live my life on the battlefield anymore."

Staring into the eyes of the women I loved, I knew I made the right choice.

"Fox I love—"

I brought my mussel to hers, it was a forced kiss, it probably surprised Krystal but I had my eyes closed so I couldn't tell. We both held each other in each other's arms, I didn't want to let go.

When the kiss broke, I didn't even notice that it was nighttime on planet Sauria. Krystal looked beautiful in the nightlight, she was smiling again. I was happy knowing that she won't feel sad and alone again.

Krystal pulled me close for a soft kiss, but during that kiss I fell backwards on the grass. I didn't feel that much pain though; Krystal was lying on top of me.

She pulled me into a playful hug, "Fox, I love you," she said softly.

I returned the hug, I didn't feel like moving, we ended up sleeping under the star filled sky together. It was weird but I didn't care, I could be dying with Krystal right there and now and be okay.


End file.
